


The Daily Lives of Demigods

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actually has plot, Basically it's the schedules of the demigods, F/M, M/M, Tratie, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's the schedules of various demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Post-Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piper McLean

Piper McLean  
9:00 A.M.--- I am supposed to wake up the Aphrodite cabin as Cabin Counselor, but I can never get up early so lacey usually does it for me.   
9:30--- Walk my cabin to breakfast.  
9:35--- Eat!!! Usually a bagel with strawberry cream cheese for me.  
9:37---- Get other Aphrodite kids to stop flirting with the Apollo cabin.   
9:45---- Help Lacy and Mitchell with their plans to get Tratie(Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner) together(because I’m an amazing counselor).  
9:55--- Make Lacey and Mitchell help me with my plans to get Solangelo(Nico di Angelo and WIll Solace) together(because they are positively hopeless).  
10:00--- Attempt to get my cabin to follow their daily schedules and actually train, fail, pretend to care as they scatter.  
10:15---- Go find Jason. He’s usually training with Percy or Nico or in his Cabin.   
10:30---Ask his opinion on how to get Will and Nico together.  
10:31---Listen to his half an hour long rant about his “buddy” Nico and his “nice, if not a little pushy” gay lover Will. I pretty much just zone out and nod along with what Jason is saying, but I let him keep talking(because I’m an amazing girlfriend).  
11:00--- Meet Annabeth for training. She’s an awesome friend and we talk and have fun training.  
1:00 P.M.--- Try to get my whole cabin to lunch at the same time, fail, pretend to care and go grab lunch with 1 or 2 of my siblings.   
1:30--- Find Nico. I know this seems like a easy task but I usually have to ask half the camp if they've seen him before I actually find him.  
2:00--- Force Nico to talk to me about Will. It is the hardest part of my day because Nico is so stubborn. Seriously, not even charm speak works on him(I found out that charm speak only works if the person you’re using it on is attracted to females, which is why it doesn’t work well on Nico. At least, I found out Will is gay.)  
2:30--- Talk to Nico about other stuff. He’s a really cool guy and Jason always talks about him so why not.  
2:45--- Take the LONG hike to Bunker 9 to visit Leo.  
3:00--- Find Leo in his huge bunker and ask him what he’s working on. Calypso's usually with hi and if she is I talk to her too.(She’s awesome! I can’t believe Leo didn’t tell me about her before.)  
4:00--- Take the LONG hike back to camp. Calypso usually comes with me so she can go visit her other friends. We talk and make fun of Leo a lot.   
4:15--- Go back to the Aphrodite cabin and check on my siblings. Make sure Drew isn’t causing trouble, comfort the sibling who just went through a breakup(yes, there is one almost everyday), give dating and family advice, etc.   
5:30--- Take as many of my siblings as I can to dinner. They always “have” to do “important” things, but I really don’t care.  
6:30--- Help Chiron and the other counselors get ready for the campfire and sing-a-long.  
6:45--- Get my siblings to come to the campfire. This is the easiest part of my day because my cabin actually likes the sing-a-long and chilling with their friends by the fire.   
8:00--- I usually leave the festivities for a little bit to try to call my dad. I can only try once a day because of the whole demigods and technology thing. Jason usually comes and if my dad doesn’t pick up(which is almost everyday) he comforts me and we just talk. If my dad does pick up I talk for as long as he’ll let me and I’m in a good mood for the rest of the night.  
9:00--- I take my siblings back to my cabin and we usually play games and talk as we take turns showering and getting ready for bed.  
10:00--- “Lights out” I’m pretty sure the only cabin that follows that is the Athena cabin. I do, however, try to get my siblings in the cabin at least so the harpies don’t kill them.   
11:30--- My cabin actually goes to bed.


	2. Nico di Angelo

Nico  
9:00 A.M.--- My alarm goes off. I used to hit snooze a million times , but Leo rewired my clock so I can’t hit snooze(Jason was tired of me always being late to breakfast).  
9:30--- Jason knocks on my cabin and when I don’t answer he barges in. I’m usually getting dressed of brushing my teeth. He forces me to come to breakfast with him.  
9:35--- We arrive at breakfast. Jason convinced Chiron to let him, Percy and I to sit together at meals. I eat breakfast while Percy teases me about Will.  
9:45--- I definitely do not glance at the Apollo table, that would be stupid.  
10:00--- I start to walk to training. Will always runs to catch up with me. He asks if I want to train with him and if I don’t want to deal with his endless complaining I say yes.   
10:15--- Start training with Will. He tries to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow(emphasis on the tries). We spar each other with swords(I always win). I love training with Will(even if I would never tell him that).  
12:20--- I Iris message Hazel at Camp Jupiter. She is usually in her bedroom then because she knows I always message her. Sometimes she’s with Frank, and we just talk to each other about everything.  
12:40--- I Iris message Reyna. She is usually running around Camp with her Praetor duties. She stops what she is doing and talks to me for as long as she can. She calls me “hermanito” a lot, which I finally found out means “little brother”. She still thinks I don’t know what it means.  
1:00 P.M.--- I got to lunch with Jason. Sometimes Percy’s there sometimes he’s making out with Annabeth or something I don’t really know.  
1:30---Piper always starts looking for me and I hide for as long as possible, but she always finds me(I must applaud that because no one else can ever find me when I hide).  
2:00--- Piper finds me. She forces me to talk about my feelings. Yes, my feelings. It’s gross and I hate it but at least I get to gush about Will for a half an hour everyday. She also asks me about other stuff(which I appreciate) like how Hazel, Frank and Reyna are doing, my family, my other friends. She’s really cool.  
2:45-- Most of the time I want to train some more. I start walking to the training grounds but Will or Jason or Percy or someone always interrupts me. It’s usually Will who drags me to his Cabin to talk to his siblings or some of this other friends(he has lots of friends).  
3:30--- I finally escape so I can go train alone.  
5:30--- I walk to dinner. I am usually starving after training.  
5:35--- I start eating. Jason is always there and he tries to get me to talk about Will, but he isn’t as persistent as Piper so I can usually avoid it. Sometimes I do talk, because Jason’s puppy dog eyes look exactly like Will’s and it makes me feel funny so I just start talking.   
6:30--- As a cabin counselor(even though I don’t have anyone else in my cabin), I have to help set up for the campfire.  
6:45--- I go to the campfire sometimes. If I’m to tired I just go back to my cabin, but with Will’s and Jason’s puppy eyes begging me to stay it gets pretty hard. If I stay I sit next to Will and Percy. I don’t sing along with any of the songs but Will and Percy do even though they are terrible singers.   
9:00--- Will walks me to my cabin. We awkwardly say goodbye and goodnight and I go inside.  
9:15--- I take a shower and get ready for bed.  
9:30--- I fall asleep trying not to think of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. And request any other demigods you want me to do. I am doing Will next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace

Will  
9:00 A.M.--- I wake up. I have to wake up all my brothers and sisters and get them to prepare for the day which can be a challenge because there are so many of them.  
9:30--- Take my siblings to breakfast.  
9:35--- We get to breakfast. I always eat a big breakfast because it’s the most important meal of the day and I make sure all my siblings do the same. I also have to attempt to get my cabin to stop flirting the Aphrodites, but they never listen to me.  
10:00---We finish breakfast and I walk my siblings back to the cabin, some of them go to training or the infirmary.  
10:05--- Then, I have to run to catch up to Nico who is walking towards training. I ask him if he wants to train with me(totally casually, not like begging at all). If he doesn’t say yes I usually ask again(because I’m persistent, not desperate) and convince him to train with me.  
10:15--- Start training. I usually work on my archery skills because I’m a son of Apollo. I even started teaching Nico how to shoot. He says he’s horrible(which he was at the beginning) but he is getting better, but he won’t listen when I tell him that. Then we spare, he always beats me.  
12:20--- I go to my shift in the infirmary. There are usually some demigods that got injured during morning training and some that are sick or have long term injuries. I do just about everything from changing bandages to magical healing methods.  
1:00--- I take my lunch break. I eat with however from my cabin is eating then.  
1:30--- I return back to the infirmary and heal more people.  
2:45--- My shift ends at the infirmary and I go looking for Nico. I drag him back to my cabin to meet more of my siblings or some of my other friends. I always try to help Nico find more friends.  
3:30--- Nico escapes my grasp to go train. I’m sad when he leaves but he does need to train so I accept it. I usually just stay and hang out with my siblings or friends until dinner.  
5:30--- I go to dinner. I eat with my siblings and I ask everyone what's going on in the infirmary so I know for tomorrow.  
6:30--- I help set up for the campfire with the other cabin counselors.  
6:45--- I try to convince Nico to stay for the campfire. Sometimes he says no, which puts me in a grumpy mood for the rest of the night and my friends make fun of me. If he says yes I make him sit next to me and sing obnoxiously just to bug him.  
9:00--- I walk sunshine back to his cabin of death. He blushes because he’s Nico and have have to resist the urge to hug him and never let go.  
9:15--- I get back to my cabin and my sibling make fun of me and asked me if I “finally” kissed Nico. I take a shower and get ready for bed.  
11:00--- I make my cabin go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do Leo's chapter next. Hope you liked it :)


	4. Leo Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Leo's chapter

Leo  
9:00--- I wake up along with the rest of my Cabin. I used to stay up all night in Bunker 9 but now that Calypso’s here I actually try to take care of myself. I get dressed and ready for the day.  
9:30--- I take my cabin down to breakfast and we eat together. Calypso stays at Demeter cabin because she doesn’t have a godly parent. Chiron let her eat at the Hephaestus for meals.  
10:00--- I send my cabin on their merry way to their training and I go with Calypso to bunker 9. My siblings usually want to come with me so I invite a few of them everyday to come. It’s a long hike up but it’s worth it for all the amazing tool there.  
10:15--- We make it to Bucker 9. I have tons of projects in the works. I design weapons, tools to work on weapons, tons of stuff. I’m even working on demigod proof cellphones(don’t tell chiron) so hopefully demigods will be able to use technology soon. My siblings have their separate projects scattered about and they keep me company, along with my personal assistant(Calypso), while I work.  
12:00--- I head down for lunch. I always ask Calypso to bring me food up but she always no and she tells me to come with her and really, who can say no to their girlfriend, so I go with her.  
12:15--- I eat lunch with my homies. I eat cheeseburgers and chicken nuggets(both of which I introduced to Hazel) most of the time.  
1:00--- I usually want to go back to bunker 9 but my friends and siblings want me to train with them so I usually do that. Plus, Calypso goes to hang out with the Demeter kids and like plant trees or whatever Demeter kids do and working isn’t the same without Calypso.  
3:00--- I walk back to Bunker 9 and go back to working on my projects with Calypso. Piper usually visits me and Jason does sometimes.  
5:15--- I walk back down with however is in the bunker and go to dinner. I usually have tacos or something delicioso like that.  
6:30--- I help the fellow cabin leaders set up for the campfire. I start the fire with my awesome powers. They younger kids love it they think I’m the coolest.  
6:45--- The campfire starts. I sit with Jason, Piper and Calypso usually. I ask Jason and Piper how their days were and they ask me about what I’m working on and we just catch up.  
9:00--- I say goodbye to Calypso and I head back to my cabin. Sometimes, if the project I’m working on is really exciting, I go back to Bunker 9 and stay the night. However, most of the time I go back to my cabin, chill with my sibs for a while, and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, midterms are next week and I'm pretty stressed but no excuses so I'll try to update again soon. Who should I do next? And all your comments are appreciated and cherished forever.


	5. Jason Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people requested a Jason chapter so he it is.

Jason  
9:00--- I wake up. I get dressed and ready for the day.   
9:30--- I walk to the Hades cabin to walk to breakfast with Nico. He never opens the door when I knock so I usually just walk in.  
9:35--- Go to breakfast with Nico. Nico, Percy and I can sit together because I convinced Chiron to let us.  
10:15--- I go back to my cabin or start training.  
10:30---Piper comes to visit me. She usually asks about Nico and Will which is great because I love talking about Nico and he and Will are definitely going to start dating I just know it.   
11:00--- I go to training. I practice fighting with my sword and using my flying/lightning powers. I train with whoever is also training at that time.  
1:00--- I leave training to go have lunch with Nico. Sometimes Percy is at lunch too.  
1:30--- I leave lunch. I usually go back to my cabin and try to Iris message Thaila. A lot of the time she doesn’t answer because she is busy leading the hunters of Artemis. I miss her but I’m proud of my big/little sis.   
2:00--- I go back to training. Staying fit and healthy is very important to me.  
5:00--- I go back to my cabin and take a shower before dinner.   
5:30--- I go to dinner. I try to get Nico to talk about Will, and his day, and Will. Mostly Will.  
6:30--- Help Chiron and the other counselors get ready for the campfire and sing-a-long.  
6:45--- I go to the campfire. I sit by Nico and Piper most often.  
8:00--- I go with Piper as she goes to call her dad. If he doesn’t pick up we usually talk alone for a little while.  
9:00--- I go back to my cabin and usually try to IM Thaila before i go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post another chapter before midterms. Also, Percy's chapter is next. Do you guys want any demigods from Camp Jupiter?


	6. Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Reyna's chapter. There isn't as many details just because we don't know as much about the Camp Jupiter schedules as we do the Camp Half-Blood. Hope you like it :)

Reyna  
7:00--- I wake up. I have to get ready and take my morning run then take a shower before breakfast at 8.  
7:15-- Go for my morning run. I can usually get 3 miles in before I have to go back to my villa to take a shower.  
8:00--- Breakfast. I read off the daily schedule with which cohorts are going to which training sessions for that day. I eat a quick meal before I have to go.  
9:00--- I send the cohorts to their training. There is almost always issues of things that have happened overnight. I try to fix whatever arguments or problems that have occurred.  
10:00--- I try to go to training.Sometimes there are more problems but know that I have a fellow praetor that is actually at camp I have more free time. I love working on my sword and spear skills along with hand-to-hand combat and strength training. Sometimes I lead training sessions to teach younger demigods sword skills.  
12:00--- I go to lunch. I eat at the officers table with Frank and the centurions.  
12:30--- I usually go back to my villa if there is no issues. I make the schedule for the next day and plan war games for that night. Nico usually iris messages me around this time. If I am not impossibly busy I stop what I’m working on to talk to him. He tells me about his day and I complain about my praetor duties.  
2:00--- I go back to training. I help the cohorts form plans for the war games and teach battle strategy.  
5:00--- Dinner begins. At the end of the meal Frank and I tell the camp what games we will be playing tonight. I go to the stables to get my new pegasus, Guido, so I can referee the game and make sure no one kills anyone.  
6:00--- Everyone gets ready for the war games. Frank doesn’t have a pegasus so he turns into an eagle to help referee the games(the younger kids always watch him do this, they love it).  
9:00--- The war games usually end around 9. I send all the cohorts to bed.  
10:00--- I finish planning for tomorrow and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends The Daily Lives of Demigods. I appreciate all the feed back you have given me throughout the chapters. Thanks for reading. If you ship Solangelo it would be awesome if you read my Solangelo one-shot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3071225 thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you have any specific demigod you want me to do just comment below.


End file.
